Question: On Tuesday, Vanessa walked to a grocery store in the morning and, after browsing for 20 minutes, decided to buy a potato for $1.31. Vanessa handed the salesperson $1.35 for her purchase. How much change did Vanessa receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Vanessa received, we can subtract the price of the potato from the amount of money she paid. The amount Vanessa paid - the price of the potato = the amount of change Vanessa received. ${1}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ Vanessa received $0.04 in change.